


I Saw

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: He saw it.





	I Saw

Derek's eyes widened at the sight before him. There was his mother, his Alpha in his living room kissing fucking Santa Clause. This wasn't his dad dressed as Santa, the scent was all wrong and his nose was the best in the pack.

He hoped that his parents weren't getting divorced. If they are, he's moving in with his dad. His dad was awesome cool. Yeah, he could (and did) get away with murder with his old man. Somehow, he doubted Santa would turn a blind eye on that sort of behavior. Shit, there goes his plans for the night.

~Fin~


End file.
